Raimukire
Raimukire Clan Description: A small clan from the Grass Country that where from a small town that made an anarchy there with the strongest in the clan always being the leader so they usually have noble families switch over an over. So there are many names for the clan but all fall into Raimukire. The Morinaga division of the family is the one that have been in power for the most part of the existence of the clan. The Clan started off as a musical group of nomads as well as acrobats, often moving. Though they learn ninjutsu early on since the constant warfare learning a way to combine it with there musical abilities for attacking without no one realizing truly, though usually it was a small trance that would only last a few seconds, though for a highly physical able ninja it is the most vital part though most in the clan where mediocre when it came to that. Though they soon develop a way to amplify there abilities, by using lightning you can make simple dirt int instruments, usually wind instruments; though some went with more creative ways depending on how they would use them to attack, then using a small lightning charge they would amplify the sound to extreme levels; the jutsu is for the clan are the most difficult to learn even the basics take a long time since it's not just singing songs, the person must the also combine sound into the jutsu as well then form it into either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Through the years there children were more an more being born with the birth defect of being deaf, so they develop a technique that they distinguish sound by a special color in the wind that they soon learn how to identify to define what something sounds and what not. Though they kept developing techniques to work with their weaknesses an lack of natural abilities from a bloodline they struggle to become stronger each day. Common Physical Traits: Green an yellow eyes that switch between each other Blond Hair There Voices are really soft Most start becoming deaf or are born deaf Abilities: They attack the nerves in a person body with sounds waves Able to make instruments depending of there level it also becomes easier; at advance level they are able to make instrument by combining the lightning into the earth to attract minerals the instrument are stronger that is all there able to use it for nothing else. Sounds looks like color to them so that's how they define the meanings to each one as well to people speaking to them, they learn how to see this as they get older though they must learn this (Chunnin). So it's nearly impossible to sneak up on them as they will probably see your light steps as color though they are able to feel subtle vibrations in the bone behind there ear. Jutsu's: Genin Kihonteki-onpu (Basic Music) The user put there hands together making a seal concentrating there chakra to amplify there voice. At Genin it is just a loud noise, Chunnin it can be loud enough to cause deafness, Jounin loss of hearing completely, Sannin damage to the ear canal must find medical attention. Toransu (Trance) Using the Kihonteki to amplify there voice they amplify there voice but not to much then start to sing, once the opponent hears they start hallucinating. Increasing the chakra usage makes this into a stronger genjutsu than before. Yuusei Kai (Vocal Cut) The person will concentrate there chakra into a high pitch difficult to be heard to the average person, then whistle as they cause a shock into the person system that they lose feeling in part of body, Genin just slight numbness, chunnin lose of an arm or leg, jounin loss of two arms, legs, or both, Sannin destruction of the nerve. Souken (Creation) Souken is how the name implies the creation of an instrument; Genin must make a circle then draw a picture of the instruments then place there hands on the earth and they create it, Chunnin are able to make it from just a circle as long as its in the dimension of the instrument, Jounin just need to know how it looks. Chunnin Kemonone (Beast of Sound) A special genjutsu that the user is able to do by singing or playing a song, they must be in a certain area of the person, the genjutsu makes them hallucinate horrible beast while there body is numb. Though the Genjutsu also starts corroding there hearing the longer they try to listen it. Unable to be broken by casual kai as well hard to realize if you are caught by it, since as long as you hear the song vicinity it will put you back. Chunnin: 25 meters Higher Ranks is multiply by 2 Mizuhime Indou ((Requiem of the Water Princess)) The attack must use an instrument even if there singing since they must make a microphone. The attack is a normal song or so it seems each note is a special since it uses vibrato, using it would shake the water inside the person causing them to become disoriented, Jounin up are able to shake them up so much where a person would barf as well cause pain. Jounin Saikou Kaisaku (Supreme Masterpiece) The advance version of Souken as they have added lightning to the earth to attract special minerals to make a glorious instrument that is well refined amplifying attacks, effects, and as well chakra conservation, though the lightning is not necessary it does speed up the process. As well each jutsu takes one rank less chakra to make as well as the sound can no longer be tuned out by simple ways as trying to cover the hearing as the vibrations will still make the same effect. Kemona-su ((Best of Earth)) By singing or playing a song the user is able to summon up a golem also known as a Colossi made of the earth and minerals they sprung forth from, as long as the user keeps playing the golem will keep fighting. This is there main summon and there may variations of this summon from almost any animal form or human. It only take a one time deal to summon this creature as he is like any regular summon except for the person has to keep playing a song for them. Jisan Ukiyo (Bringing Life) The jutsu is special to most clan members as they put there hands on the floor they make a pair of headphones combining it with lightning and earth, the headphones allows them to get there hearing back as well amplify it. Tendou Zen (Paradise Complete) The advance form of Toransu as it effects the victim worse than Toransu as well is able to be amplify with the amount chakra put into the attack, Toransu is also able to force the victim to move without realizing it as well the control on the mind is terrifying and tremendous, as it doesn't use air conduction only it also uses the temporal bone to put the user in the genjutsu. It takes a chunnin level jutsu to keep the jutsu going for prolong periods though to initiated it's necessary to use jounin no matter what, using a Supreme Masterpiece instruments you only need a genin level chakra. The jutsu is a very powerful one so the limit for any rank to use is four post Kage six post and afterward must take a small break from any type of sound clan jutsu's of two posts. Sannin/Kage The Requiem of Michael The hardest and strongest technique in the whole clan it takes a lot of chakra as well concentration, the user creates two or three clones that together they create "Gabriele's Horn" summoning up an entity from the heavens parting the clouds that looks like a golden angel in armor that is powerful in many different ways not just attacking. Michael is able to use powerful jutsu's an as long as there's a people playing he will still be there fighting. Nine posts then he will disappear only able to summon once in battle and takes a day of resting to be able to summon again. Ode to Joy The user will summon up a little animal with a song, the animal in turn would then take a break for three post then after that he will start to glow and a giant after-image of itself will appear in the air as the animal can't be attack anymore. The animal will then start singing and playing his own version of Ode to Joy, causing the summoner to go into a pseudo sage mode as he will absorb natural chakra so easily as well pour all of his out easily. In this mode the user is stronger, faster, and more flexible than any other shinobi as well it incredibly increases the strength of his ninjutsu into a much higher level making the summoner quite the power house now (Speed = a little slower than seki-reigan first stage, strength equal to a medic class one rank above them, flexibility un-match, ninjutsu as well, genjutsu is at it's strongest). The strength only last for ten post and the user becomes quite exhausted after using it. The amount of jutsu that they can use increases by a lot as well, chunnin are able to use 10 Sannin moves before reaching there limits, Jounin can use 15, Sannin like if they were Kage, and Kage just reach a level of chakra than more than rivals a demon or angel. This jutsu can only be use once per day an the user becomes very vulnerable after using the jutsu. The Symphony of the Condemn The user cast up a special song that puts the victim in a small trance that forces an hallucination of a demon appearing an ripping a part of there soul, if successful it causes the opponent to break down in tears and lose there will to fight. Must have a Masterpiece Instrument 1 post: they just lose feeling in there body an are left vulnerable 2 post: they break down in tears an forget where they are at. Raimukire (Lime Slice) The jutsu is so close to the people that they name there clan by it. Lime slice is a special genjutsu/ninjutsu that the person combines lightning and earth into an instrument making it seem like it has a green lightning on it or there is the second form with fire making it seem liquid, the person will then have to charge there chakra for one post without moving making it a pseudo sage mode. When they enter the stage there bodies become green an now they are able to become faster and stronger for a while. Then if they sing or play a song it then attacks with lightning coming from there instrument making a connection to the opponent an user, while it's there the user is able to control the person mind fully giving them horrible images in there heads, though the victims always see's a humongous lime tree, the caster is able to make the lime fall making the victim forget about that, the user is able to make a person forget whatever they wish. Weaknesses: Singing too long they start to hurt there voice, passing the limits they aren't able to say jutsu out loud and most rest for one post if they keep it beyond one post they lose it for one day. Genin: 4 post Chunnin: 6 post Jounin: 10 post Sannin: 15 post Cannot make a summoning pack. Must make there own instruments